OBJECTIVES: 1. To combine the disciplines of Surgical Oncology, Medical Oncology, Radiation Oncology, Pathology, and Immunology in a truly synergistic attack on the clinical cancer problem. 2. To participate in Southwest Oncology Group phase I, II, III, and adjuvant studies. 3. To conduct preclinical pilot studies for possible use by the Southwest Oncology Group. 4. To conduct clinical pilot studies for possible use by the Southwest Oncology Group. 5. To provide core laboratory support and suitable administrative facilities for the clinical evaluation of various techniques to predict response to endocrine ablation in breast and other cancers. 6. To make the cancer patient population in this geographic area available for clinical study while simultaneously providing the benefits of the latest advances in cancer treatment.